Old Meets New
by symmasters
Summary: Edward left but Bella didn't cry she thrived. Now she's back home where she belongs. with a new love?
1. Chapter 1

Old Meets New

Edward had just left me and I was heart broken. I decided that it was time for me to go back to my real home, take back my real name, and my real father in Washington D.C.

"Charlie" I called from the kitchen.

"Yeah Bells"

"I want to go back to D.C."

"Ok Caly if that's what you really want to do I'll arrange it." He smiled. I hugged him "Thanks Uncle Charlie." Now all I had to do was call the director that should be fun.

"Director Sheppard Speaking" mom said.

"It's me Director I want to come home now can I?"

"Yes Calypso I think that would be fine. I will put you on your father's team. I'll let him know to expect a new team member."

"Thank you mom," I responded.

"You're welcome honey and fyi welcome back."


	2. Chapter 2

Old Meets New

GPOV

"Gibbs you have a new member that will be joining your team. She'll be staying with you." Jenny said as I closed the door to her office.

"What? Director I pick my own team thanks but no thanks." I smirked.

"Oh" she smiled "I don't think that you'll have a problem with this person being on your team." She said as her smile widened.

BPOV

I sat down at my dad's chair as two boys and a girl stared at me. I had had my hair stripped of the brown that was put in it when I went into hiding with Uncle Charlie so now my hair was back to its regular red. I was pretty positive who everyone was because I kept in contact with Abby.

"You know you're in the bosses' seat right" the cute one Dinozzo think asked.

"Yes I am aware of that fact." I responded "what are your names"

"I am Ziva David" The girls said

"Tony Dinozzo" the cute one flirted

"Tim McGee" the smart one offered.

"Ok got it I'm Calypso. Call me Caly"

"Dinozzo who is sitting in my chair," Gibbs asked.

"Said her name was Calypso boss but call her Caly."

"Tsk tsk Gibbs you don't even know your own daughter when you see her I'm shocked." I got up and pulled him into a hug "Hi daddy you know when you said relationships never work out right."

"Yeah" he said

"You were right." with those words I felt my heart break all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Old Meets New

BPOV

I pulled away from the hug first. I looked around and saw everyone looking at us in shock. I smiled and looked at Dinozzo he was so cute. He smiled at me, I blushed and his smile got wider.

"I'm going to go see Abby and Ducky." I said as I walked away then I turned back around "Dinozzo you want to show me the way."

"Sure I wouldn't mind." This time I smirked.

"Lead the way." As we walked away I heard Ziva say "we're going to have to watch those two" and my dad agreeing with her.

"Ok this is what's going to happen you're going to tell Abby that you have a surprise for her and the you say come on in and then I pop in, that sound okay?" I told him.

"Ok sounds good."

"Hey Abby I have a surprise for you." I heard Dinozzo say.

"Oooo what is it what is it."I could pretty much hear her bouncing up and down.

"Come on in." he called

"Hi" I said she screamed and jumped on me

"Omg I missed you so much." Dinozzo started laughing.

"Sorry to break this up," dad said as he walked in and handed me my gun and badge "But we have a case and we need to get going."

"Ok dad lets go." I grabbed Dinozzo's hand and ran to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

Old Meets New

"Are there any witnesses?" I asked as we were looking for evidence around the body and the area surrounding.

"Yes an entire family. It's really weird their all really pale and have the same odd color eyes."

"Let me guess that their names are Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Ed-Edward Cullen."

He looked surprised "yeah that's it exactly how'd you know."

"I knew them once upon a time."I muttered as my eyes welled with unshed tears.

"Hey are you ok Caly" he asked as he pulled me up against his side.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said as I swiped at my eyes which was when I noticed all the Cullen's and my dad looking over at Dinozzo and I. As I pulled away I noticed Dinozzo smiling slightly. "We had better get back to looking for evidence." I said.

"Yeah your probably right." he sighed as he saw dad looking at us. "So what did you do in your time away from D.C.?"

"Oh you know the usual attend high school, fall in love, almost die, and then got my heart broken."

"By who," he asked flabbergasted.

"Edward Cullen." I sighed

"Damn he better hope that your dad doesn't find out about that. He'll probably try to kill him."

"Yeah I know." oh no "Ducky we got another body. Hold on let me see if I can get a better look." Where we were, was kind of like a hill and there another body at the bottom. So I leaned over to get a closer look.

"Caly be careful" Dad called right as I fell over.

As I reached the bottom I heard people calling out to me. "I'm okay" I called "it looks like a girl is here with me." I looked at her she looked back with glass covered eyes. "She's almost dead"

"Caly are you hurt" Dinozzo asked.

"I'm good, be careful the edge is unst-" was all I got out as he fell down the hill as well. "How's it going?" I laughed as he landed on top of me.

"I'm good." he gazed into my eyes. I was a lot of things that I liked. We both unconsciously leaned towards each other and our lips brushed against each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Old Meets New

As we pulled back from the kiss my lips were tingling. "Wow" I said.

"Yeah," he muttered back "Wow." After that I was at a loss for what to say to him.

"So, how do you think that we are going to get out of here?" I asked

"You know what I have no clue."

After we had gotten back to NCIS building the Cullen's arrived at the same time as us. "Hey Calypso I would like you to take the Cullen's and put them into an interview room." I looked at him in surprise "why" I signed in sign language.

"Do you have a problem?" he signed back.

"No" I said. I turned and walked into base. "Follow me." I threw over my shoulder.

"Okay all you need to do is sit here and wait and someone will be here to speak with you shortly." I said as they all took seats in the interview room.

"Do you know us or do we know you?" Esme asked. I looked down and nodded.

"Yeah you do." And with that I walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Old Meets New

I ran to Abby's lab and noticed that she was alone. "Abby do you mind if I hide in here for a while."

"Sure, no problem. Why are you trying to hide?" She asked.

"One of the witnesses is my ex-boyfriend and he broke my heart and I don't want my dad to find out."

"Don't want me to find out what" Dad asked.

"Nothing" Abby and I said at the same time.

"Ok well Caly I want you and McGee interviewing the Cullen's" I shot a look at Abby and she returned it with a sad smile "then I want you with me when we inform the young girls parents we found her."

"What's her name? The girl what's her name?"

"Lily Marie Isles"

"Ok" I said as I gave a sad smile.

As I walked into the bullpen I called out saying "McGee you're with me." He sat and stared at me "well let's go" I said and he hurried over "ok let's go interview them."I looked at him "you have given an interview before right?" McGee looked nervous. "You know what I'll lead the interview and you can watch. Ok good." Then I walked to meet my doom.


	7. Chapter 7

Old Meets New

"Okay I'm Special Agent Gibbs and this is Special Agent McGee and we are going to ask you some questions." They all nodded. "Okay what were you all doing that far out of town?"

"We were going to go hiking" at this I snorted and McGee looked at me funny. I shook my head at him. "Okay sure and you are aware that there are no hiking or camping grounds around here. Anyways next question how did you happen upon the body."

"I noticed something on the side of the road" Jasper said at this I nodded.

"And so you stopped and called the police." I asked. I was very confused this didn't add up. "And you didn't see the other body."I grabbed a picture from the file and pushed it toward them. "Her name was Lily Isles and she was found not even 50ft from the other body how did you not see her? Unless she was dumped after you discovered the one Sergeant Anthony Michaels. McGee finish up here I want to check something out."

"Ducky how long had Lily the girl we found at the crime scene been there" I asked as I ran into Autopsy.

"1 hr I'd say right before we found her probably."

"Ok so the real question is how did they dump the body without anyone noticing?"

"Now that my girl is for you to figure out."Great just what I needed.


	8. Chapter 8

Old Meets New

"Gibbs" I said on the way to Lily's foster parents' house. "How did no one notice when Lily's body was dumped at the crime scene?"

"I don't know. Maybe no one was around."

"But Dad she was dumped right before we arrived and she was there maybe an hour total and then the Cullen's were there."

"Don't worry Caly we'll figure it out." He said as we knocked on the door. A pretty redhead answered the door.

"Hello I'm Special Agent Gibbs and this is Special Agent Gibbs and we're from NCIS we're here to talk to you about Lily Isles." I told her.

"Come on in." she sighed. We sat on the couch. "Have you found her did you find Lily?"

"Yes I'm happy to say that we did find her and she is in critical condition at the naval hospital." I told her

"Why is she at the naval hospital?"

"We found her body at a crime scene and she was almost dead if not for Caly here she would have probably died from exposure." Dad told her.

"I was just doing my job" I said.

As Dinozzo and I walked into Lily's room we saw the doctor. Guess who it was. "Dr. Cullen what's wrong with Lily." I questioned him.

"Well she has some nasty bruises, a broken wrist, and ligature marks around her neck that indicate attempted strangulation other than that she is probably fine. She will probably wake up soon." As he said that she started to come to.

"Lily can you hear me?" I asked. She nodded her head and slowly opened her eyes. "Do you remember what happened to you?" she nodded again. "Do you know who did this to you?" She nodded. "Can you give me a name?"

"Jacob Black." She said right before she went to sleep again.

"Let's go Dinozzo" I told him as I walked out the door already dialing Charlie's number.

"Charlie I need a favor."


	9. Chapter 9

Old Meets New

"Charlie I need a favor I need you to take Jacob black and put him in a jail cell the moment that you see him alright. Don't ask questions just do it alright, I'll be there ASAP."

"Dinozzo pack a tooth brush we're going to Forks, W.A. We'll call Gibbs at the airport."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's what we have to do."

"Dad, Dinozzo and I have a lead that is in Washington so we are going to go check on it and don't worry I'll tell Charlie what's going on. Go to go or we'll miss the flight love you." I told his voicemail.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dinozzo asked

"Yeah let's go" then with that we boarded the plane.

"Ok let me do all the talking these are tribal people and my uncle and I got close to these people while I lived here."

"Ok I'll let you do all the talking." He said as we pulled into Billy's drive way. We got out and knocked on the door. "Come In!" Billy yelled. I opened the door and walked in. I found Billy in the kitchen.

"Hey Billy I'm Bella Swan but my real name is Special Agent Calypso Gibbs and this is Special Agent Tony Dinozzo and we need to talk to Jacob Black."

"Okay he's at Sam's right down the road red house green trim." He said. I went over and gave him a hug.

"Ok Dinozzo these guys don't mess with them like I said let me do all the talking."

"I got it I got It." he muttered as we parked again.


	10. Chapter 10

Old Meets New

We got out of the car and walked to the door. When we knocked and tan skinned women that had scars on one side of her face answered the door.

"Yes can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes may we talk to Jacob Black?" We flashed our badges "Official Business."

"Yeah sure come on in. He's in the kitchen with the other guys." Dinozzo and I exchanged a look.

"Do you mind if we go on in the kitchen as well."

"Nope go right on in I'll show you the way," when we walked into the kitchen I saw 9 HUGE guys.

"We may have a problem" I whispered to Dinozzo. Louder I said "Which one of you is Jacob Black?" the all whipped around to look at me and Tony.

"I am" he said as he stood up.

"Wow he's huge" Dinozzo whispered in my ear and I elbowed him for it.

"You need to come with us."I told him.

"Why would I do that?" we flashed our badges and I walked up to him.

"Jake don't make me do this in front of your friends." He didn't move "alright you made do this." I threw my phone to Tony "go outside call Charlie." and he did "Jake I'm really sorry about this but I need you to turn around and put your hands behind your back." I said as Dinozzo came back in with the cuffs and he help by reading him his Miranda Rights. His friends were crowding around outside as Charlie pulled up and we put him in the back of the Squad car.

"What's he being arrested for?" One of the guys asked I think it was Sam.

"He's being arrested for Attempted murder of one Lily Marie Isles." And with that we got in our Cars and drove away.


	11. Chapter 11

Old Meets New

BPOV

As we arrived back at NCIS with Jacob I noticed Dad and Mom pacing around the bull pen.

"Dinozzo take him into an interrogation room and Gibbs will be in there in a minute," I told him as I walked towards my parents. "Hey mom, dad what's wrong?"

"What's wrong you ask what's wrong?" Dad yelled as I saw the Cullen's stop leaving and turn to watch us. "You run off with Dinozzo and you don't bother to call us."

"I did call you I left you a message on your voice mail." I told him. Mom just smiled.

"Calypso next time just call me ok," she said "Now escort the Cullen's out."

"Yes Director." I sighed to the Cullen's "Follow me" and I held the elevator door open for them and got in after them. "Gibbs you have an interrogation that you need to get to!" I called.

"So" Esme said "you said that you know us how." Then the elevator cut off. I pushed the buttons and nothing happened. "Would you mind telling us how you knew us?"

"Ask Edward he's the one that let me in the forest saying that I was a distraction, plaything for you and your family and so you left without saying goodbye." While saying this I that I felt the hole in my chest reopen.

"Bella" they all called. Then I started have trouble breathing. Then the elevator kicked in again and the doors open and we were down stairs.

"I would appreciate if you would let me check you would let me make sure you were alright." Carlisle said

"That's alright" I wheezed "I'll get Ducky I mean Dr. Mallard to do it. I'll be fine."

"Can I at least escort you there" he asked then Dinozzo showed up.

"Tony can take me to Ducky" I said

"Can I call you to make sure that you are ok?" I just nodded because I could barely speak.

"Ok let's get you to Ducky." Tony said and we were on our way.


	12. Chapter 12

Old Meets New

"It seems it was an Asthma attack cause by stress." He paused and looked at Dinozzo then me "Ok what's going on?" Ducky asked.

"The Cullen's I know them from when I lived in Forks. I dated Edward and then he left me alone in the forest after he broke my heart." I said and when my eyes teared up and spilled over my eye lids as Tony pulled me against his side.

"HE DID WHAT" Gibbs yelled.

"Daddy" I exclaimed "how long were you standing there" I swiped at my eyes.

"Long enough to know that someone broke your heart and then left you alone in the forest. Who was it?"

"No one besides I'm over them."

"So there was more than one you said them." Dad's expression was murderous.

"No it was him and his family. It doesn't matter I like someone else now any way." I yelled. It was suddenly so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"Who do you like" Dad asked and I snuck a look at Tony. I hopped off the table and said "I'll be in Abby's lab in anyone needs me." I paused and looked around and my gaze landed on Ducky "Thank you Ducky" I muttered before I left.

I was waiting for the elevator door to open and I felt some one behind me I knew without looking it was Tony. When we got in the elevator and the doors closed he hit the emergency stop button. "So who's the new guy you like?" he asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Old Meets New

"Are you for real?" I asked him stunned.

"Yeah." He said and that was all I needed I pulled him by his shirt front and crushed his lips to mine. At first he didn't respond and then his lips moved with mine. Then I pulled away "does that answer your question"

"Oh yeah" he muttered and gently pressed his lips to mine once more before restarting the elevator.

"So how did the interrogation go with Jacob Black?"

I asked him

"He confessed to the murder and the attempted murder."

"Really" I was shocked "Why did he murder the Sergeant"

"The Sergeant caught him trying to kill the girl so he killed the Sergeant."

"Wow" I said as we got off the elevator on Abby's floor. "So Abby watcher got for us."

"Well I have a congratulations for you two getting together." Abby said jumping up and down.

"How do you know" I signed (in sign language).

"Body language" she signed back

"Whatever" I said "So did you have anything that you needed to show us?"

"Nope everything is in order."

"Ok well we'll see you later."

We were upstairs in the bull pen finishing up the last of the paperwork when all of a sudden my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Well well well. Who do we have here? Is it little Miss Bella." the voice said.

"Who is this?" I saw everyone look over at me.

"I'll ask the questions thank you." They paused "Now how would you feel if I told you that your little Lily was in danger."

"I would ask why."

"And I would say ask the Cullen's." then he hung up. I dropped the phone, grabbed my gear and was out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Old Meets New

"Lily Isles room please" I asked the nurse as I flashed my badge "It's an emergency"

"Room 101" and I took off in that direction. I slammed the door open and someone with flaming red hair was next to her. "Who are you?" I asked

"Awe I'm sad you don't recognize me well let refresh your memory." she turned around.

"Victoria" I muttered

"Correct now where are the Cullen's I can smell one of them here and all of them on you. Why is that they were witnesses in my case that involved this little angel and I had to find out who almost killed her. That's all I swear. If you want the Cullen's here I'll call them."

"Yes you do that and we'll wait 'til they get here." I dialed the number.

"Carlisle"

"Carlisle I need you to come to the hospital. You and your family it's Victoria." And with that I hung up right as Lily awoke.

"Caly" she called out I ran to her.

"I'm here, are you ok?"

"Caly I want to go home with you can I and you can be my new mom" she cried.

"Why would you want that don't you want to go home with your mom?" I asked

"She's my foster mom please I want to go with you." The little 7 year old asked.

"Ok we'll talk about it later sweetie. Right now I need you to just close your eyes and listen to this" I told her as I pulled out my iPod and put on her right as the Cullen's ran into the room I nodded at her and turned it up loud as I pulled the sheets over her head. As I looked away I heard them take her away and get rid of her.


	15. Chapter 15

Old Meets New Epilogue

When it was all over and done with I got to keep Lily and ended up adopting her and now her new name is Lily Marie Gibbs. After that I never saw the Cullen's again. Tony and I well we're good. In fact we're engaged to be married and we have a baby girl on the way. Ad even though we have fights he never does what Edward did. We are perfectly happy.

THE END


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: Here is what Lily looks like .com/media/rm1553564160/nm2641113 also look at my account and vote on my poll. Thanks


End file.
